Torquemada
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Diez Coronas |location = |inhabitants = |image2 = Image:Rdr_torquemada_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is a settlement and a Mexican Army base of operations in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Torquemada is a tiny village, perched atop a tall mesa with a spectacular view of Diez Coronas. The Mexican Army has invaded this settlement and killed all the rebels. It plays a major role in the Vincente de Santa mission "Empty Promises". After Marston helps Abraham Reyes and his rebels overthrow Colonel Allende's regime, the Mexican army will no longer spawn in any other settlement except El Matadero and Torquemada, where they remain on guard. Torquemada has some snakes on the ground, between buildings, and by the fence lines during the day. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. This is also the location of Ramon Alvares, the second missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Activities *Five Finger Fillet **In Torquemada, the player must win against all opponents in Five Finger Fillet to obtain a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit. Multiplayer *Interestingly, in free roam this location is completely empty except for a single dog. However, a Transport marker is situated at the entrance. This marker has since been removed in a recent update. *This makes a great base for your Posse, and would also make a great Gang Hideout for any future downloadable content. *A Bounty cannot be gained directly in the village itself but if players shoot the dog and then quickly ride to the ruins at the corner of the path that leads to Torquemada then Mexican army will spawn both in the village itslef and further down the path. Further down the path is a small ruin with a wooden platform accessible by ladder, this is a good spot to gain Public Enemy and Bounty challenges as the Mexican Army spawn below the player. Trivia *The town's name no doubt refers to Tomás de Torquemada the brutal Inquisitor General of Spanish Inquisition fame. *The settlement is very similar to the view of the village Walpi, Arizona in 1941 on Ansel Adams' photos. Still currently inhabited by members of the Hopi Native American tribe, Walpi is one of the oldest continuously inhabited places in the United States. *Torquemada is best used as a place to fall back to when gaining a bounty in Multiplayer. A good plan is to get a bounty in Casa Madrugada/El Matadero then fall back to Torquemada. It is easy to defend espcecially if you guard the mouth of the valley leading to it. Gallery File:Rdr_torquemda_view.jpg|The view of Diez Corona from the tower at Torquemada. File:Rdr_path_torquemada.jpg|An overhead shot of the path to Torquemada. rdr_torquemada_lookout.jpg rdr_torquemada_oblique.jpg Walpi_arizona.jpg|Walpi, Arizona Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Torquemada Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Diez Coronas Category:Settlements